A What!
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: *It was just a quiet day in the hub. Just peaceful and quiet. "Oh, come on, just let me press it!" I heard Ianto yell.* Jack gets involved in an argument between three of the members of his team, ultimately having the deciding vote. But will he side with his boyfriend...or Owen and Gwen? And what actually is this new mysterious piece of alien tech? Well, Ianto is extremely happy.


**Authors Note: I normally find it hard writing one shots, because most of the time I want to carry it on XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please, please review XD**

**Jack**

It was just a quiet day in the hub. I was sitting in my office, everyone else was doing whatever. Of course I knew that Ianto was in the Archives, but knowing where Ianto was hiding out was different to where everyone else was. I sighed, relaxed by the general atmosphere of the place and the fact that the rift hadn't opened up in a week. Just peaceful and quiet.

"Oh, come on, just let me press it!" I heard Ianto yell.

I spoke too soon.

"No! You don't know what it'll do!" Gwen yelled back.

"It has a button on the top! What harm could it do?!" Ianto whined.

"It could kill us!" Owen screamed.

What? I stood up from my desk chair and walked towards the door to my office. I had been up there for all of five minutes and now I was hearing three of the members of my team arguing like a group of children. At least Tosh was keeping it together. Ianto, Gwen and Owen continued to yell over each other, while Tosh – very rightly so – stayed out of the whole conversation. I, being in charge, _had _to intervene, whether I wanted to or not. As soon as I opened the door, the noise rushed at me like a stampede of elephants...or like three arguing Torchwood agents. I leant over the railing, trying to get a clear view of them and what they could possibly be talking about. But no chance. If one of them was holding it then it was small or they held it so I couldn't see it. Sighing, I went for the other method.

"Oi!" I shouted over them all. "What the hell?!"

Everyone went quiet and turned to face me. I pushed off of the railing and made my way down the stairs, looking to all of them as I waited for an answer. None of them seemed to want to answer me, and Ianto had gone slightly red. That just made me even more intrigued. I raised my eyebrows a little as they continued to say nothing. Tosh finally sighed, stepping forward and passing me the small piece of alien tech we had discovered a week prior. A small smile of disbelief wormed its way onto my face. It was small, round, golden and – evidently – had a button on the top of it, a gold chain hanging from it. We hadn't been able to figure out what it was.

"This?" I asked, amused. "This is why you were yelling."

Ianto, Owen and Gwen all looked at each other before turning back to me.

"Tosh, mind helping me out here?" I asked.

"Ianto found it, saw the button, the three of them got into an argument because Ianto insists he presses it. Owen and Gwen on the other hand think it's too dangerous." Tosh explained, crossing her arms over her chest trying not to smile.

I just laughed. A button. This was all over pressing a button. Ianto seemed to grow redder, the colour spreading underneath his red shirt collar. I couldn't help the fact that I was laughing. It was the fact that it was just such a silly little thing to have an argument over. Sure, I could see where Owen and Gwen were coming from...but it was still just a stupid thing. I looked closer at the piece of alien tech that I held in my hand, turning it over. On the front and back, filled in black, was engraved writing. Obviously in the language of the aliens it belonged to, not that I knew _who_/_what _they were.

"Jack this is _not_ a laughing matter!" Gwen shrieked.

Have you ever had that feeling of when you were told you couldn't something and you just wanted to do it? If your answer is yes, then you know how I felt at this _exact _moment. It just made me laugher harder. Tosh sighed, sitting down at her desk, completely giving up with the entire thing. Owen and Gwen stood shoulder to shoulder, both with identical looks of shock and annoyance. Ianto...Ianto was still blushing, but looked determined as ever to get his way. Now I had to decide. Either I go with Owen and Gwen, which would be the sensible thing to do. _Or _go with Ianto, who just looked...well, let's face it, cute – was officially allowed to call him that now! It was tough, but not tough enough. I placed the alien tech on the nearest desk, before looking at Ianto.

"Press it." I shrugged, smiling.

"What?!" Gwen and Owen yelled.

Owen grabbed the tech quickly, before anyone else could move, holding it protectively.

"I don't think you're getting this. _We could die_! Not all of us are immortal, like you!" Owen shrieked. "I, for one, want to live! And you're only giving into tea boy because you're shagging him."

Of course Owen would go there, why would I think otherwise. He used that when in arguments with Ianto and me all the time, so I had to admit I was _kind_ of expecting it. I saw Ianto roll his eyes and bat the tech out of his hand, snatching out of the air easily, walking away from Owen and Gwen casually. All of us just stared after him.

"Er...Ianto?" Tosh asked, slightly confused.

"I was the youngest of three." Ianto shrugged, nonchalantly, turning back round to face us. "I picked up a lot of things."

He was smiling slightly, looking down at the tech in his hand. Gwen started to move over to him – most likely to take the gold thing away – but it was too late. Ianto pressed the button on the top. Everyone froze, waiting. Ianto's smile just widened into a grin and he laughed like a little kid at Christmas, continuing to press the button.

"Ianto?" Gwen asked.

Said man looked up, still grinning, a twinkle in his eyes. He looked like a pleased child.

"It's a stopwatch." Ianto told us, with an impish smile.

"A..._what_?!" Owen asked through gritted teeth.

"Yup. Just an alien stopwatch."

"Oh for fuck sake!"

Owen turned around and stalked off towards the autopsy bay, grumbling to himself about something or other. Tosh, smiling fondly, followed him – they made a good couple, I had to admit...even though Owen could be a grumpy bastard, however he was getting better. Gwen just shook her head, making her way towards her desk. I walked towards Ianto, wrapping my arms around his waist as he continued pressing the button.

"It took you three minutes and twenty-four point five six seconds to do that." Ianto said, continuing to look like a pleased child.

"Well, that's very precise." I grinned, pulling him closer.

"Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."

"Oh. Yeah! I could think of a few."

"There's quite a list."

"Shall I send the others home early?"

"They'll know why."

"Do you care?"

"I got my way and was able to press the button. I don't care about anything right now."

"Great!"

* * *

Later that day, after everyone left, Ianto had just walked into my office, still clutching the stopwatch. He watching it fondly, barely taking his eyes off of it. I had never seen him like this, well...at work...but even outside of work he was never like _this_...whatever this was... It was still cute. Ianto stopped just inside my office, the door closing softly behind him. I pushed myself off of my desk wrapping my arms around him again.

"So tell me Jones, Ianto Jones...what is it with you and pushing buttons?" I whispered in his ear.

Ianto blushed a deep red and looked up slowly.

"Nothing." he replied, softly.

"Come on, Ianto. You can tell me." I grinned.

Ianto shifter slightly, from foot to foot, in my hold, but didn't move away. His child-like expression morphed into a shy, embarrassed look. It just made me even more interested. Ianto sighed.

"When I was three," Ianto started. "I liked pressing buttons. One everything, no matter what it was. My mam and dad thought it was something I would get tired of as I grew up. But I never did. When I turned seven, my grandad gave me his old stopwatch...it had a button on the top."

"Is that the one you _always _seem to carry around with you?" I asked.

"Yes. Anyway, since he gave me the stopwatch, I went from wanting to press every button I saw to only wanting to press stopwatch buttons. And now I realise just how stupidly sad that is."

Ianto placed the stopwatch that was in his hand into his front jacket pocket, part of the chain hanging out. I leant forward and pressed my lips to his. It wasn't just a peck, oh no...come on, this was me we were talking about! Pulling him closer, Ianto's arms wrapped around my neck. His lips were as soft as silk and, as always, were reacting shyly against mine. I broke the kiss after a few moments and leant backwards, so we were only a few inches apart. I just looked at him. His face was flushed a darker red.

"So, that list you mentioned earlier." I said.

"What about it?" Ianto asked, slightly dazed.

"Wanna get started on it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then ok then."

"Right answer."

There was _definitely_ quite a list.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
